


Mando vs. Gen Z

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mando vs. Gen Z earthling
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian x reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	Mando vs. Gen Z

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this.  
> Warnings: Swearing, violence, blood, horrible writing
> 
> Gender-neutral reader platonic reader
> 
> I got to experience some of these words and actual conversations between my brother and my sister-in-law’s gen z niece. Sorry, if there aren’t enough of the gen z words in there.
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hey, love your work! I was wondering if you could maybe write a Mando x Platonic!Reader, where the reader is a teen and has the mentality of a gen z, if that makes sense. Like, Mando suddenly picks up this lost earthling who has no fucking clue how they wound up in space, so along with having the child with him, he has this teenager who just spouts out some of the most random things at times (this bitch empty YEET), which just baffles him at times.

After the day you had today, you want nothing more but to relax and sleep. Checking that no one is watching you, you carefully sneak between a chained gate and walk into the abandoned building you call home. It has water, electricity, and an old mattress you sleep on. Not only are you homeless, but you’re also an orphan. Two years ago you ran away from your foster home and now live off the beaten path, being 16, it surprisingly doesn’t bother you much. You get good grades in school so you can get a decent job and hopefully a scholarship to a good school, so this isn’t what you have to face in the future, though you know that’s not always the case. Lying down on your bed, you close your eyes, exhausted from the day, and fall asleep instantly.

Hearing loud noises, you open your eyes to find yourself in an alley, with strange-looking creatures walking around outside of it. Pinching yourself to try to wake up, you wince at the sharp pain and your brain begins to panic before putting your feet on autopilot. Jumping up you run as fast and as far as you can, coming across a strange spaceship far from everything else. Running inside, you begin pushing buttons until one opens, leading to what looks like a bedroom. Climbing inside, you hit more buttons till it shuts and you stay there, keeping the noises you make down to a minimum.

You don’t know how long it is, but the engines begin to fire up as the ship rocks. After waiting a few minutes, you exit the room, then climb the ladder as quietly as possible. Reaching what you assume is the cockpit; you approach the figure on the chair, slowly reaching out your hand to touch his shoulder. As soon as you make contact, he spins and jumps up, pulling a weapon and causing you to fall to the ground.

“Wait!” You yell, covering your head with your arms as if that will help save you. “I’m not dangerous.”

“Who are you?” The figure demands. “How did you get in here?”

“Uh…”

“Speak!” He barks at you.

“I’m Y/n Y/l/n. I woke up in an alley, completely different from where I went to sleep and there were all these…creatures walking around…I-I-I ran and…and hid in here…I think it was the bedroom…I don’t know where I am.” You answer not looking up. After a few moments, he finally speaks again.

“How old are you? And where do you come from?”

“16 and I’m from earth, specifically y/state/country.”

“Earth?”

“Yeah, big planet, Milky Way galaxy, eight planets in our solar system.” You answer, peeking up at him and seeing that he lowered his weapon.

“I’ve never heard of that.” He states plainly.

“Well, where are we?” You ask standing up hesitantly.

“We just left Navarro.”

“N- what now?” You question looking at him puzzled.

“I have a job to do, you will travel with me, and then we will find someone to help you. Sit.” He motions to the chair on the left side of the cockpit, you turn and look at it, but as you sit down, you notice a little green being on the other chair.

“It’s smol!” You yelp leaning forward to touch it when the man snaps at you.

“Don’t touch him!”

“Him? I Love him!”

“You know what he is?” The man asks turning around to face you.

“No, but he’s adorbs.” You state in pure excitement.

“Adorbs?”

“Yeah, adorable?”

“So why don’t you just say adorable?”

“Because.” With that, you turn back to the green child and look him over before looking back to the man. “You know what to call me, what do I call you?”

“Mando.”

“Mando?”

“I’m a Mandalorian.”

“What’s that?”

He doesn’t answer you, so you turn your seat to look out into space. You’re fascinated by the fact that you’re in a space ship in outer space. Your mind seems to wander off as you stare into the blackness and you don’t pay attention to the fact that the little green kid is climbing up into your lap, when you look down and see him, you smile as he snuggles in for a nap, and you follow not too long after.

A hand on your shoulder shakes you awake as you jump, instinctively grabbing the child as you get to your feet.

“What?”

“I have a job to do,” Mando says turning and walking away from you, “follow me.”

Following him down the ladder, you trail after him outside until he stops you. Looking around you see that you’re currently in the desert, surrounded by nothing but sand.

“You stay right here. You will not move from this spot, okay?” Mando states wagging his finger at you.

“Okurrrrr,” you respond in the Cardi B tone, causing Mando to look at you as if you now have a second head.

“What was that?” He asks.

“I was agreeing with what you said.”

“…on second thought you come with me.” He sighs walking away without even checking if you’re following.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you to be alone.”

Following him through the sand, you eventually come to a rock outcropping and he stops you.

“Stay here, watch the kid, and stay quiet. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Nodding, you sit down and wait, watching as the kid runs after a few small rodent-like creatures. You expect him to be fine until he catches a small mouse-like critter and swallows it whole before you can even move.

“Damn, you must be hungry.” You say looking at him as he giggles. “You’re a vicious little thing aren’t you?”

Walking over and picking him up, you hear a noise behind you and turn just in time to see Mando return, empty-handed.

“Let’s go.” He says grumpily and you follow obediently.

“What were you doing?” You ask as you try to walk without getting sand in your shoes.

“None of your business,” he barks.

“Damn, no need to be salty.” You snap back at him, angry because he’s angry.

“What?”

“Nothing,” you sigh.

As you approach his ship, he grabs your arm and pulls you down, causing you to almost crush the kid and face plant into the sand. Correcting your position, you see a bunch of tiny little creatures walking towards the ship.

“What are those?” You ask trying to see better despite the sun.

“Jawas.” He answers pulling his weapon from his back and aiming at the small creatures. “They’re pests who will strip the ship and strand us here.”

“Well stop them!” You practically shout, not liking that scenario at all.

“Oh that is lit,” you say watching Mando shoot at jawas and disintegrate them. “Can I try?”

“It doesn’t have lights and it’s not a toy,” he sighs readjusting so the rifle is further away from you.

“Lit doesn’t mean lights, _also_ could you imagine the damage people could do when they’re angry with that weapon?”

“Then what the hell does ‘lit’ mean!” He sighs the last word, letting you know he’s done with this right now.

“It means amazing.”

“Can’t you just say that?”

“Can’t you stop being a grump?”

After entering the ship, Mando gives you and the child water before disappearing and, judging on the ship vibrating, decides to takes off. Joining him in the cockpit, you sit down and just watch put the window again.

“What will your parents think when they find you gone?” Mando asks.

“They’re dead,” you reply in a monotone voice, not wanting to think about how you have no one to miss you.

“I’m sorry,” he says glancing at you, you just nod before looking out the window again, focusing on the blackness.

_______________________________________________________

You had been traveling together for almost six months, and you’ve annoyed the hell out of the Mandalorian with your sudden and random phrases, which you rarely translate for him. he’s tried to make the ship comfortable for you, hooking something up so you can listen to your iPod, giving you a bed, new clothes, and teaching you things. He even got you a datapad so you can browse this galaxies version of the internet for information.

“This place needs Snapchat or tik tok.” You say out of the blue, ignoring Mando’s questioning head tilt.

“Can you please put the datapad down and I don’t know, find something else to do. The light isn’t good for your eyes.”

“Hold on, let me finish this.”

“Whatever show you are watching can wait until tomorrow.”

“It’s not a show, I’m learning about the empire and how it fell.”

“What?” Mando asks, suddenly whipping around to look at you.

“Well, I figure I’m gonna be here a while, so I should learn something about this galaxy, its problems, customs, and people. I finished what they had on Mandalorian culture, and the basic laws, plus problems that plague the galaxy, now I’m reading about the empire.”

“What?”

“Are you aware of the massive slavery problem plaguing this galaxy? The New Republic needs to get their heads out of their ass and find a way to fix it instead of solely focusing on the inner rim planets.” You say still not looking at him.

“What?” He asks again, as though he did not expect you to be using the datapad to learn things. Shaking his head, he seems to snap out of his thoughts, “we’ll be landing soon, I need to pick some things up at a local trader shop.”

“Ok,” you reply, not looking up at him as you continue to read.

After landing on the planet, Mando leads you and the child to a small traders' shop. Entering the shop, Mando greets the worker and begins to discuss his needs.

“And the kid here needs some decent shoes,” Mando states angrily at the trader who tried to cheat him on the price, pissing you off with the kid comment, again. “Ok kid?”

“Okay boomer.” You say to Mando getting a slight head tilt. Ignoring him, you turn back to the man in front of you. “Please don’t mind my grandfather, he tends to be grumpy when he misses his afternoon nap.”

“I understand, let me grab your things,” the man says walking away.”

“I’m not your grandfather; I’m not even old enough to be a grandfather. And what is a boomer?” Mando snaps at you.

As the man walks back in you internally smirk.

“Ok grandpa, oh and don’t worry, I’ll carry the stuff for you.”

“Stop that!” Mando snaps at you.

“Then stop calling me kid, I’m 16, not a small child like the green bean over there,” you say waving your arm towards the kid who’s somehow caught a frog to eat.

“He’s 50 years old.”

“He’s…seriously?”

“Yep, which technically makes you the baby, _kid_.”

“Fine, _grandpa_.”

Retrieving your supplies, you load the ship up before going to a local cantina for food. While there you and the kid slurp down a few bowls of broth before trouble starts. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mando tense, before he tackles you and the child to the ground, the unmistaken sound of blaster fire fills your ears, as he pulls you to safety, green bean tucked safely in your arms.

“Get to the ship,” Mando yells while shooting back.

Without arguing, you take off like a shot and run to the ship, dodging people as you pass them. Seeing some sketchy people in front of you, you bolt down an alley, zigzagging through as many as you can, trying to lose them as you hear them following. Making sure to begin heading back towards the ship, you hope Mando is there as the creeps behind you begin to close in on you. Turning the last corner, you see Mando entering the _Razor Crest_.

“MANDO!” You scream getting his attention.

Throwing yourself to the dirt as he pulls his blaster, Mando shoots everyone behind you, running to your side and helping you up.

“Are you both okay?” He asks looking you over.

“Yes,” you reply nodding your head.

“Let’s go.”

He pulls you into the ship then heads up to take off while you sit to catch your breath. When he comes down, he’s limping. Sitting next to you, you see his leg is bloody and there is a hole in his fabric.

“Grab the bacta spray please,” he says to you.

Standing you hand him the baby, looking around for where you put it.

“They’re in the top cupboard,” Mando yells pointing at the top shelf, you climb up and open it finding a blue canister.

Taking the canister down you look inside it, only to find it empty.

“This bitch empty, YEET!” You exclaim throwing it into the trash bin, causing Mando’s head to whip in your direction.

“What?” He asks completely exasperated by you.

“It was empty, so I threw it away. Is there any more?”

“Check under the pilot's chair,” he replies as you run up the stairs, then after a moment or two he yells up to you, “under no circumstances are you to touch the steering console or anything else understood! And so not say okur.”

Laughing out loud, you finally find his little medkit and carry it downstairs, sitting in front of him as you open it. Pulling the spray out, you rip his pants a little more and clean the wound before applying the bacta. After bandaging him up, you race to the cockpit and sit down, waiting for him to arrive, when he does you begin your questions in an attempt to get him to let your fly the ship.

“Can drive?”

“No.”

“Can I look at the electrical grid for the ship?”

“Are you an electrician?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

“Can I look at the hyperdrive?”

“Are you an expert mechanic who specializes in hyperdrives?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

“Can I play with the carbonite chamber?”

“No.”

“How about access the engine compartment?”

“No.”

“Can I put on a spacesuit and go for a spacewalk?”

“No.”

“…then can I drive?”

“I alre-”

“It’s only holding that wheel still; I have my driver’s license and THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING FOR ME TO HIT!”

With a deep sigh, Mando drops and shakes his head saying “fine. But you do everything I tell you too or you’re out of that seat.”

After he flips some switches, he spins the chair and stands up, allowing you to sit in it. Getting comfortable, you grab the wheel and settle in, looking into the long blackness of space, boredom already sitting in. Letting go of the wheel with your left hand you try to take your iPod out of your pocket, but Mando yells at you.

“What are you doing, both hands on the wheel,” he barks.

“Why? Again it’s not like I’ll hit anything.”

“Even the slightest inch of course will send us somewhere completely different.”

“You already engaged the autopilot, I’m just holding this steady, so if we go off course it’s not my fault. But hey I’ll keep my hands on the wheel while you dig in my pocket for my iPod.” You say, smirking to yourself because you know he won’t do it and will have to relent.

“You have 5 seconds to get it out.” Quickly grabbing your iPod, you hand it to Mando and let him hook it up, your favorite song immediately flooding the cabin with music.

As he begins to settle, you sit there and focus on the music, losing yourself in it as you fly the ship. That is until the alarms start blaring.

“I didn’t do it!” You yell, throwing your hands up and moving out of the chair for Mando to take over.

As he checks the equipment, the ship is rocked by a small explosion, letting you know you’re under attack.

“Hand over the child Mando!” You hear a voice say over the coms.

“Damn,” you exclaim looking at the green bean, “he really is a fugitive baby.”

Nodding in affirmation, Mando tries to outfly the bounty hunter, doing zigzags and loops before slamming the brakes, letting the man fly past and blowing up his ship.

“We are going to land on Coruscant, get supplies then leave again,” Mando says, followed by him being unusually quiet.

It takes two days to fly to Coruscant and when the ship lands Mando walks away and you follow, not happy about how he’s suddenly shut down, and ignoring you. Even when you shop, he’s doesn’t say anything until the shop keeper walks away to gather more bacta spray.

“We’re going to Sorgan…you’ll stay there,” Mando says not looking at you.

“What?”

“It’s not safe with me, there’s a nice village that will take you in.”

“You’re abandoning me?!” You yell, angry and hurt at what he’s saying.

“You need to be-”

“Get fucked asshole!” You scream before running away.

“Y/n!” Mando yells after you as you disappear into the crowd.

If he doesn’t want you around, you’re not going to stick around. You’re going to get your things off the ship and leave, no longer being his problem, you’ll find another ship or something, just as long as you’re away from that asshole.

As you enter the ship, you’re so mad you don’t check your surroundings, which ends up being a big problem when a heavy object comes down on your head. Falling to the ground, you hear heavy footsteps before everything goes black.

__________________________________________________________________

**Mando’s POV**

After getting the bacta I run after Y/n, hoping they ran to the ship and I can catch them. I just want them to be safe and after the shootout at the cantina, I realized that it’s no longer safe for them with me. Keeping my eyes focused for any sign of them, I reach the ship only to find blood on the floor and y/n nowhere to be found. Tucking the child away somewhere safe, I grab my weapons and lock the ship tight, leaving to find them. Whoever hurt Y/n will pay.

_____________________________________________

**Regular POV**

You hear blaster fire as you return to consciousness. Your head is swimming and your eyes won’t open, but you feel something grab your foot and begin ragging you, causing the growing headache to make you nauseous. Suddenly, you're hoisted to your feet, being held up by a man while your limp body wants nothing more than to fall down.

The man holds a knife to your throat, making you wince as a sharp sting comes from the connection. Trying not to move so the knife doesn’t cut deeper is still hard for you considering your head is still bleeding and you’re incredibly dizzy. When you’re able to gain your bearings, you look up and see the familiar shape of the Mandalorian standing in front of you.

“Let the kid go,” Mando demands, but the blade only pushes against you harder.

“This boy or girl is my only security making sure you don’t come after me. I-” the man tries to continue but you interrupt.

“You seriously can’t tell if I’m a boy or a girl?”

“You humans always look alike to me.” He sneers in response.

Mando clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention again.

“If you harm them, there is nowhere in this galaxy that you will be able to hide.”

“You would really cause so much trouble for this?”

“Yes, I would do anything for them, and I mean anything.”

The man seems to give his actions a second thought before pushing you towards Mando and running away. You immediately run to Mando, throwing your arms around him in a hug and he hugs you back with one arm while he raises his blaster with the other and shoots the man, who turns out to be a Quarren, just before he turns around the corner. Returning his blaster to the holster, Mando hugs you tight, holding you against him as his grip tightens.

“Are you okay kid?” He asks.

“I’m fine grandpa,” you say, although it comes out muffled because your face is wrapped in his arms.

“I thought I said not to call me that?”

“Only if you stop calling me kid.”

With a chuckle, he finally releases you but grabs your face as he examines the bruises and cuts.

“Once we get some bacta on that you’ll be fine. Let’s go home Y/n.”

“Home?” You question, remembering the argument the two of you had on the ship. “I don’t know how to go home.”

“Your home is the ship, with me and the child. I’m sorry I got mad, I was just scared about having to take care of someone else, but when you went missing and I saw the blood…I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.”

You smile and begin walking back with him, finally feeling as though you have a home and family.

As you lay on the bed, recovering from your injury, Mando approaches you with something in his hand.

“Here,” Mando says handing you a big book.

“What is it?” You ask taking it from him and opening it, only to see that it’s this galaxy’s version of a dictionary.

“A translator, our languages are similar enough that you will know what these mean, I’m hoping you can make one for me so I can understand what you’re saying.”

“What can’t you understand?” You ask innocently trying not to laugh at him.

“What is YEET…and some of those other things you say.”

“It’s slang, just…you know…pay attention to context next time. But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” he nods as he walks away, making you smile evilly as you begin writing meanings for slang words, but also adding some made up and stupid things just to screw with him. It gets boring in space; you need to have some fun…right?


End file.
